deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 22 of 63: Utter Noob (Celina) v Swg66 (Cadwalader)
Celina Lucyna: Rome's renowned lady General Attacking Cadwalader Owain Jones: The Welsh Great Captain Prologue "As most of you may not have noticed, Billybob - the guy who insisted we call him Master - is no longer with us," Lloyd says, addressing the collected generals in the library, "Cadwalader, Celina, and I decided to do some investigating." "We figured out that our hosts have more of an influence on us that we thought," Cadwalader says, "And Lloyd has copies of the list of who is hosting each of us. Our final findings were... concerning." "What we found," Celina continues, "is that some hosts decide to leave us altogether. If this happens to one of our hosts, the general vanishes. We haven't determined how, and we probably won't." Lloyd sends around the copies of the list he made, while the generals talk amongst themselves about how to proceed. "Nicholas wants us to persuade them to stay," Austonio says, seeming sane for the moment. "And how would we convince them? We can't do anything to them, and they can rewrite our realities here," Markus says. "Well... we could use FIRE! or BEES!!! Or... or... maybe... BEES ON FIRE!!!!!" Lloyd massages his head. This is going to be a long meeting... Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet |-| Army = Tactics Attack-Tesudo formation(when low on archers)/catapault bombardments/archer strikes All have Steel kettle helmet, curiass, leg greaves and arm greaves 10,000 Attacking 4,750 infantry armed with a scutum and a gladius 250 officers armed with a targe with spike and a scottish war hammer 2,750 cavilry armed with kopia lance and nadziak war hammer 250 cavilry officers armed with kopia lance and Szabla 2,000 Crossbowman armed with Polish crossbow with bayonet and gladius. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Defense Seige Counter Measures All wearing Plated Rivited mail and Steel Skull cap 12 14in Canons placed on walls,firing a combination of iron ball shot and grapes shot. :Each Cannon is manned by 4 men, Main weapon short Falcata sword and Tower sheild. Secondary weapon War Hammer Units. 2000 Long Bow man, using combination Bodkin and broadhead. Have flaming arrows as well as posion tips. 2000 Heavy Infantry. Serve as Formation fights, all highly trained and hard to move Armour. Full Articulated Plate with rivited mail worn underneath Main Weapon: Hoplon Sheild and Long Spear Secondary Weapon: Falcata short sword 1200 Pike men. Armour: Rivited Mail Hauberk, Steel Cuirass Main Weapon: Long Pike Secondary: Short sword buckler 1000 Cross bowmen, with Armor pierceing Bodkin head, accompanied by 1000 loaders Armor:Plated Mai Hauberk and Burgonet helmet Main Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow Secondary: Warhammer and Buckler. Support 252 men as support, making the ball shot, arrows, will also resully archers in battle with bolts and arrows. Can fight if need be. Also function as Sappers. Armor: Mail Hauberk when working in battle feild, steel helmet Main Weapon: Targe sheild and Hand axe Secondary: Dirk Dagger X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Celina Lucyna walks into her tent, furious at her Roman superiors. Not only did they expect her to take a castle from the Cadwalader the Cunning, one of the Great Captains, but they expect her to do it without siege weaponry. At all. She storm into her mess tent, when several of her officers swarm her. Confused, since none are from her trusted inner circle, she takes a step back, and finds that the door is shut and locked behind her. Her officers take out their warhammers, and by the time she notices that they are the only ones in the dining hall, she starts to scream. Cadwalader Owain Jones lounges in the dining hall of his fort, his conversation with one of his foe’s officers the subject of much gossip. He finishes his meal, and starts to grab another round of drinks when a messenger trots up to him and whispers in his ear. Cadwalader smiles, tips the messenger, and walks off to the castle gates. In front of the castle, Celina’s officers have placed the corpse of their former leader. Her body is left unrecognizable due to blunt trauma, but her head is just intact enough for identification. Nodding to the officers, he tosses them his payment. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics *Total Time: 0 Months, 0 Days, 17 Hours, 45 Minutes *Total Losses: 61 **Celina: 61 **Cadwalader: 0 FLAWLESS VICTORY Category:Blog posts